Serpentard jusqu'au bout du pagne
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Salazar Serpentard avait de multiples secrets, mais celui qu'il emporterait, merci Merlin, jusque dans sa tombe était son goût unique pour l'élégance raffinée d'une lingerie que même le sorcier le plus ouvert n'aurait pu qualifier de viril.


**Note de l'auteur** : Un OS complètement décalé écrit pour un défi sur le thème du voyage dans le temps.

Sinon, rien ne m'appartient, et c'est bien dommage...

**Résumé de la chose** : Salazar Serpentard avait de multiples secrets, mais celui qu'il emporterait, merci Merlin, jusque dans sa tombe était son goût unique pour l'élégance raffinée d'une lingerie que même le sorcier le plus ouvert n'aurait pu qualifier de viril.

Bonne lecture à quiconque me lira!

_(Je tiens au passage à préciser qu'aucune substance illicite n'a été consommé durant l'écriture de cet OS. J'ai juste une imagination parfois un peu trop débordante...)_

* * *

**Serpentard jusqu'au bout du pagne**

* * *

Il existait dans le monde mille et une merveilles. Des trésors dépassant l'imagination la plus fertile, des chefs-d'œuvre loués par les esprits d'un temps révolu. Statues, châteaux, toiles de Maître, ces virtuoses suscitaient la convoitise de maints individus. Chacun rêvait de les posséder, de les contempler infiniment et de toucher du bout des doigts le génie de ceux les ayant fait naître. Des collections vénéraient ces vestiges du passé, témoins d'une époque révolue.

Ce récit est toutefois consacré à une merveille bien particulière, un trésor sans pareil qui était certes mal connu mais qui attisait l'admiration profonde d'un seul individu. Une admiration si profonde qu'elle allait bien vite se transformer en folie, même si cette déchéance ne prendrait forme que des années après ce conte.

Penchons-nous donc sur le lieu où débute notre histoire.

Des couloirs baignés d'une lumière éclatante, rayonnant au travers des fenêtres et ouvertures. Des lieux chargés de magie dans lesquels une puissance encore jeune se développait doucement. Le château de Poudlard était plongé dans un silence reposant en ce bel après-midi d'été. Oubliées étaient les voix des élèves qui retentissaient habituellement dans ces lieux. La bâtisse s'endormait durant ces quelques mois de repos et seuls les pas des fondateurs résonnaient encore sur les dalles des couloirs. Chacun vaquait à ses diverses occupations, appréciant une solitude qui n'étaient plus qu'occasionnelle.

Un brouhaha tout à fait inhabituel pouvait toutefois être perçu dans le château. Un boucan incroyable qui provenait du lieu pourtant d'ordinaire silencieux qu'étaient les cachots de l'école.

Salazar Serpentard, Maître de la noble maison Serpentard était un sorcier de renom, craint de beaucoup mais glorifié par d'autres. Sa prestance n'avait d'égard que ses capacités magiques hors du commun. De ses traits élégants émanait une puissance sans pareil. Une puissance qui lui valait la réputation d'un homme dur mais majestueux. Un homme bien différent de celui qui évoluait hâtivement dans ses appartements.

Salazar émit un chapelet de jurons plus recherchés les uns que les autres. Ses mains étaient prises de tremblements frénétiques, ses cheveux d'ordinaire soigneusement coiffés ne ressemblaient plus qu'à une masse désordonnée. Le sorcier avait perdu tout son calme et son regard brûlait d'une fureur qu'il contenait de moins en moins.

-Par le testicule gauche de Merlin ! Où est donc passé ce satané…

Il donna un coup de pied furieux dans un coffre en bois qui traînait au sol, avant d'étouffer un gémissement de douleur. Ses bottes en cuir de dragon n'étaient plus de la toute première jeunesse, contrairement à ce qu'avait pu lui affirmer Helga quelques jours plus tôt.

Il soupçonnait à vrai dire la jeune femme d'avoir été légèrement distraite dans son examen – chose qui arrivait de plus en plus en présence de Godric. Mais l'accouplement des blaireaux et des lions ne l'intéressait guère, même s'il prévoyait de suivre le sujet de loin. Le problème qui occupait actuellement son esprit était infiniment plus important…d'une importance capitale s'il souhaitait être en mesure de supporter de nouveau l'ignorance des étudiants dès la reprise de l'année scolaire.

Il s'agenouilla sur le sol, et entreprit de fouiller l'amoncellement de vêtements qui recouvraient le riche tapis argenté.

Les appartements habituellement immaculés de Serpentard étaient dans un état de désordre évident. Ses coffres étaient sens dessus dessous, leur contenu s'étalant anarchiquement sur le sol et les meubles. Pourpoints, tuniques et bottes richement décorées avaient été abandonnés à divers endroits. Même de précieux parchemins se distinguaient dans ce capharnaüm sans nom, comme si une potion avait explosé en ces lieux.  
Sauf que les concoctions de Salazar n'explosaient jamais. Les rares explosions n'étaient du moins jamais connues de ses collègues, et l'homme se glorifiait d'une réputation d'un Maître sans faille – réputation qui allait être instantanément détruite si Godric venait à mettre la main sur l'Objet qu'il continuait de chercher.

Il l'avait perdu. Son trésor avait disparu.

Ses mains rencontrèrent par hasard un tissu au toucher étonnamment doux, et il émit un sursaut de bonheur. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait enfin mis la main sur son bien le plus précieux ?

Il souleva délicatement l'étoffe, pour ensuite étouffer un grognement de frustration.

Les couleurs vertes et argentées de ce textile étaient certes merveilleuses et il ne comptait plus les heures durant lesquelles il avait admiré les élégants détails de ce pourpoint qu'il avait fait réaliser sur mesure. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait en cet instant. Il avait perdu quelque chose de beaucoup plus rare et de beaucoup plus important.  
L'élément en lui-même lui manquait déjà. Il se sentait nu sous sa lourde robe, laquelle commençait à le gratter à de nombreux endroits.

Il serra les dents, puis retourna avec frénésie son tiroir à sous-vêtements.

De nombreux éléments surgir devant lui, comme ce porte-jarretelle aux délicats motifs en forme de vipères qui faisait partie de ses possessions les plus jalousement gardées.

Salazar Serpentard avait de multiples secrets et nombre d'entre eux étaient relatifs au mode opératoire de complexes potions. Mais son secret qu'il gardait le plus farouchement, celui qu'il emporterait, merci Merlin, jusque dans sa tombe était son goût unique pour l'élégance raffinée d'une lingerie que même le sorcier le plus ouvert n'aurait pu qualifier de viril.  
Et c'était précisément un de ces vêtements qu'il avait malencontreusement égaré, si on pouvait penser égarer une pièce d'une telle valeur.

Car il ne s'agissait pas là d'une simple tunique aux multiples voilages délicatement brodés, ou même d'un corset au rembourrage éloquent. Que nenni, Messieurs Dames, que nenni. Cette quête était bien plus complexe ! Pire, elle était cruciale ! Que dis-je, tragique !  
Car voyez-vous, le valeureux Maître des potions et fondateur de la maison Serpentard ne parvenait à mettre la main sur son sous-vêtement préféré, à savoir un élégant pagne dont il ne se séparait presque jamais, et qu'il avait par malheur confié aux elfes de maison du château après avoir malencontreusement renversé de l'encre sur le vêtement.

Afin de préserver la réputation de notre protagoniste principal, nous ne reviendrons pas sur les évènements ayant conduit à un acte aussi maladroit, ni même sur la compagnie dont il bénéficiait au moment du drame. Penchons-nous donc plus attentivement sur l'élément en question, pendant que notre Maître des potions continue sa dépression nerveuse.

Car voyez-vous, ce pagne en dentelle était l'exemple même d'un travail de longue haleine, qui avait demandé à Serpentard plusieurs longs mois d'une patience absolue afin que l'artisan qu'il avait été quérir réalise cet objet. Notons au passage qu'il avait bien pris soin de requérir les services de cet homme sous un pseudonyme indéchiffrable. Il avait une réputation à préserver, par Merlin !

Le Maître des potions ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer en se concentrant sur les détails de cette petite merveille, et plus particulièrement sur les nombreux petits serpents qui s'enroulaient autour de la dentelle argentée du vêtement. Cinquante-neuf. Il y en avait cinquante-neuf. Cinquante-neuf reptiles verts réalisés à la main, dont les yeux brillaient d'émeraudes minuscules. Et il y avait aussi ce petit nœud tissé avec un fil d'argent, qui sublimait l'avant du vêtement et qui venait couronner le blason de sa maison, positionné juste en dessous.

Il soupira bruyamment.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de se concentrer sur la corde tressée qui se situait à l'arrière, toujours aux couleurs de sa maison, bien entendu. On était un vrai Serpentard, ou on ne l'était pas. Et Salazar était un Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles…ou plutôt jusqu'au bout des sous-vêtements dans le cas présent.

S'asseyant sur le sol la pièce, il retira distraitement une culotte en satin vert qui était venue s'emmêler dans ses longs cheveux. Et, comme le bon Maître des potions qu'il était, il réfléchit, et examina patiemment chaque étape du nettoyage de ses vêtements.

Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir personnellement remis aux elfes de maison son pagne, comme il le faisait à chaque fois pour de telles pièces de lingerie. Les elfes lui avaient promis un retour rapide, et il avait été lui-même rechercher le panier qui contenait ses vêtements.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Il se rappelait sans mal son trajet dans les couloirs du château, du silence agréable qui régnait en ces lieux. Il se souvenait avoir rencontré Rowena sur sa route et s'être arrêté pour converser avec elle d'un des sujets absurdes qui préoccupaient d'ordinaire la jeune femme, comme l'éducation des décérébrés qu'ils accueillaient à Poudlard. Qu'était-il advenu de sa charge ? Il l'avait brièvement posé sur le sol, puis avait un instant détourné le regard pour se concentrer sur le grimoire qui lui avait tendu sa collègue.

Il lâcha un cri de rage.

- Gryffondor ! Ce sale petit…

Godric avait alors débarqué avec sa joie de vivre habituelle, renversant comme toujours tout sur son passage, y compris son panier de vêtements, tout en s'entraînant à lancer des sorts sur tout ce qui bougeait. Salazar avait horreur de la désinvolture de son soi-disant collège. Le jeune homme prenait tout à la légère, fonçant la tête la première dans chaque péripétie qu'il pourrait affronter…et cela signifiait bien évidemment lancer sauvagement des sorts dans les couloirs, riant à gorge déployée lorsque ces derniers ricochaient sur quelque chose.  
Il se concentra davantage. Quel avait été le sort concerné ce jour-là ?

Un silence suivi.

Un silence lourd de conséquences, alors que le visage de l'homme passait du rouge au blanc, en un long dégradé de couleur. Il resta figé, immobile de terreur. Puis ce fut comme si tout explosa soudainement.

-GRYFFONDOR !

* * *

Des milliers d'années plus tard, dans un cachot sombre et humide, un homme à la tenue austère était plongé dans la préparation d'une décoction des plus complexes. De la sueur brillait sur son front, ses manches étaient relevées, et son regard obsidienne brillait d'une concentration intense.  
Il marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles, renifla pensivement la fumée qui s'échappait de son chaudron…pour ensuite manquer de s'étouffer à la toux qui le prit.  
Il se gratta l'oreille gauche, la droite, puis tripota la verrue par chance dissimulée derrière cette même oreille droite, pour ensuite tirailler une mèche graisseuse.  
Severus Rogue, plus jeune Maître des potions depuis des centaines d'années, chauve-souris des cachots de Poudlard et directeur de la prestigieuse maison Serpentard était indécis. Pire, il ne savait que faire.  
Cela faisait maintenant des mois qu'il bloquait sur cette potion particulière et même son génie absolu ne lui permettait d'en venir à bout.

Il ronchonna contre cet imbécile de directeur adorateur des bonbons au citron, puis contre ces abrutis de loup-garou qui n'étaient pas fichus de se trouver un remède tout seul. C'est vrai, quoi, quand on a été assez maladroit pour se faire mordre, alors autant avoir assez de jugeote pour se guérir soi-même ! C'était du moins le point de vue de notre maître des potions préféré, mais manifestement pas celui de son très cher Directeur, lequel l'avait un peu poussé à développer cette potion.  
« Allons, Severus, voyez donc ce que cela pourra vous apporter. Cela ne fera qu'améliorer votre réputation. Avec les temps qui courent… »

-Ce ne sera pas du luxe, termina Rogue dans sa barbe inexistante.

Il maudit Albus Dumbledore sur les prochaines générations, et même ses neveux, nièces et cousins au huitième degré – on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Puis il fit volteface et fit quelques pas pour se rendre dans la pièce attenante afin de consulter un de ses précieux ouvrages. Concentré sur sa lecture, il n'entendit pas le 'plouf' pourtant sonore que fit un délicat morceau de lingerie lorsque ce dernier atterrit dans le chaudron fumant, ni même le cri de désespoir qui suivi lorsqu'un sorcier vêtu de vert se matérialisa dans la pièce.

* * *

Salazar était désemparé. Les voyages dans le temps étaient complexes, et c'était à vrai dire la première fois qu'il se lançait dans une telle folie. Il avait dû batailler pour extraire de Godric la formule exacte du sort concerné, et encore plus pour comprendre l'époque considérée, du moins celle où son sous-vêtement se trouvait à présent. Car ce fichu Gryffondor n'avait même pas été en mesure d'utiliser un sort simple. Merlin, bien sûr que non. Cela aurait été trop facile. Ce crétin décérébré s'était amusé à le modifier afin de faire réaliser à sa cible des sauts aléatoires dans le temps. Et son précieux vêtement en avait fait les frais.

Il ignorait à vrai dire ce à quoi il s'était attendu en se lançant dans une telle entreprise. Un saut de près de mille cinq cents ans dans le futur n'était pas une chose à prendre à la légère.  
Il se figea un instant, puis oublia momentanément sa détresse pour observer les alentours.

Les lieux étaient étrangement familiers et il ne mit qu'une poignée de secondes à reconnaître l'atmosphère paisible des cachots de Poudlard.

Il hocha pensivement la tête.

Bien. Presque rien n'avait changé. Voilà qui était appréciable.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dubitatif au chaudron face à lui, puis analyse rapidement les ingrédients qui se trouvaient sur la table près de l'objet. Ses neurones s'activèrent avec la souplesse de son titre et il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour comprendre l'objet de la décoction.

Il fit la moue.

Le principe n'était pas complètement sot. Il devait reconnaître que l'individu à qui appartenait l'endroit avait de la jugeote. Il pria un instant pour que tous ses successeurs fassent preuve d'autant d'intelligence. Sa baguette se trempa dans la substance, puis il souleva avec précaution son sous-vêtement. D'un coup de baguette, le vêtement fut comme neuf, malgré une puanteur tenace.

Il soupira.

Il allait encore devoir requérir les services des elfes de maison de Poudlard.  
Il fronça ensuite les sourcils devant le chaudron.

-Une pierre de lune, marmonna-t-il. Il manque une pierre de lune.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et attrapa l'ingrédient concerné sur une étagère près de là.  
Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de contempler le changement de couleur de la potion. Un cri de désespoir lui échappa lorsque son sous-vêtement disparut de sa baguette et il se volatilisa à son tour en une envolée de cape, pestant contre un certain Godric Gryffondor.

* * *

Lorsque Severus Rogue revint dans la pièce, il fut avant tout surpris de l'air frais qui y régnait, lui qui était pourtant habitué à l'humidité caractéristique du lieu. Mais un courant d'air semblait avoir brièvement envahi l'endroit, et le maître des potions tiqua lorsque ses cheveux furent soulevés par une fine brise.  
Il pesta contre cette dernière. Il allait vraiment devoir trouver la raison de ce phénomène. Comment allait-il pouvoir garder le titre convoité de professeur le plus effrayant de Poudlard si sa chevelure se mettait à faire des siennes ?  
Il ne jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil à sa potion puis, notant la teinte argentée, il fit la moue.

-Une pierre de lune, murmura-t-il pensivement avant de partir en quête de l'origine du courant d'air.

* * *

Projeté quelque vingt ans plus tôt, Salazar était quant à lui bien loin de se rendre compte de sa participation presque involontaire dans l'invention de la potion Tue-Loup. Involontaire, oui, car on était un Maître des potions ou on ne l'était pas. Et il lui était presque impossible de résister à l'agréable titillement qu'il ressentait face à une potion incomplète. Il était après tout le meilleur et avait une réputation à conserver.

Ses sens étaient aux aguets alors qu'il voyageait dans un tourbillon d'images, à l'affût du moindre tiraillement qui lui indiquerait la prochaine destination de son bien le plus précieux.

Il grimaça au décor qui lui apparut ensuite. Il avait atterri dans un lieu sombre, délabré et recouvert d'une crasse repoussante. Il grimaça et épousseta consciencieusement sa robe de couleur émeraude. Ce vêtement lui était également très cher et il commençait à regretter de l'avoir emporté dans cette aventure. Les effluves de potion n'avaient eu aucun effet sur la couleur, mais qu'en serait-il d'une boue collante, mélangée à cette substance gluante qui recouvrait les murs et le sol ?  
Il frissonna. Non pas de terreur pour lui-même, mais plutôt d'appréhension concernant l'état futur du si beau tissu.

Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne préférait même pas y penser.

Un hurlement animal l'obligea à se reconcentrer sur les alentours et il soupira avec agacement en découvrant le prochain obstacle à sa quête.

Le loup-garou qui se tenait face à lui le toisait dangereusement. La bête avait les crocs dévoilés et un long filet de bave coulait de sa gueule entrouverte. Salazar pâlit aussitôt, reconnaissant la substance dont il était recouvert.  
Un frisson lui échappa à cette vue affreuse. Qu'avait-il donc fait à Merlin pour mériter cela ? Ne pourrait-il être envoyé dans un champ de pâquerette ou dans une bibliothèque calme ?  
Il n'osait même pas songer à l'état de son sous-vêtement, ni même à la position de ce dernier.  
Il agita distraitement sa baguette, invoquant son bouclier le plus puissant, puis analysa les alentours.

Remus Lupin était quant à lui dans ce que nous pourrions appeler ses 'mauvais jours'. Couvert de fourrure, bavant abondamment, il n'était que très éloigné de l'image habituelle de l'élève modèle. Dans son état actuel, il relevait à vrai dire plus de la bête enragée que de tout humanoïde, aussi éloigné de la race humaine fût-il.

Et Remus Lupin, ou plutôt Moony comme aimaient le surnommer ses compagnons nocturnes, était énervé.

Cela n'était pas une occurrence rare au cours de ces nuits de pleine lune. Mais sa colère était là amplifiée par la présence de cet étranger. Et les cris qui résonnaient au dehors de l'aidaient pas à regagner un semblant de conscience humaine. Tous ses sens étaient affûtés. Il était conscient des pas qui résonnaient dans le souterrain tout proche, des respirations dont l'écho était transmis par la terre et la roche. Il fit volteface, abandonnant du regard l'étrange humain à la robe brillante pour se concentrer sur les nouveaux venus.

Il grogna en découvrant une silhouette tremblante et s'élança aussitôt vers cette dernière…avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, les pattes arrière retenues par un morceau de dentelle délicate.

Salazar ne put retenir un gémissement tandis qu'il assistait à l'étirement dangereux de son sous-vêtement, lequel s'était emmêlé dans les pattes du loup-garou. Les petits serpents verts étaient si allongés qu'il se questionna brièvement sur leur état futur, ainsi que sur le devenir du petit nœud argenté qu'il affectionnait tant. Merlin seul connaissait leur sort ultime.

-Par la mycose vaginale de Merlin, qu'ai-je pu faire pour mériter cela ? implora-t-il.

Il n'y eut malheureusement personne pour l'écouter….ou même pour s'offusquer de cette plainte au qualificatif plutôt déplacé pour un homme de son rang. Mais il n'en avait qu'ure. Seul le bien-être d'un certain petit morceau de tissu lui importait.

Il n'eut aucun regard pour l'adolescent aux cheveux ébène qui s'enfuit en courant, profitant de l'immobilisation du loup-garou. Bénissant les sorts d'extension qu'il avait un jour jeté sur son sous-vêtement, Salazar mit la bête hors d'état de nuire, puis récupéra délicatement son bien.

Il ne put cependant se glorifier d'avoir sauvé la vie d'un Severus Rogue adolescent face à la terrible menace d'un Remus Lupin déchaîné. Le morceau de tissu disparut bien vite, et le Fondateur le suivi d'un coup de baguette agacé. Quand cela allait-il donc se terminer ?

* * *

Salazar fut soulagé lorsque le tourbillon de lumière s'atténua autour de lui. Il accueillit d'un soupir cette nouvelle époque…pour ensuite s'affaler peu gracieusement dans une montagne d'étranges petits objets jaunes avec lesquels il manqua de s'étouffer.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Salazar Serpentard détestait par-dessus tout, c'était le citron. Son aversion pour cet agrume était pire que celle qu'il ressentait envers Godric, pire que son horreur envers les cornichons auxquels il enseignait, pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter.

Il suffoqua alors que ce goût tenace emplissait ses sens, puis recracha le bonbon qui était resté coincé dans sa gorge.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face à la montagne de bonbon sur laquelle il se trouvait.  
Par Merlin, où avait-il donc atterri ?

Albus Dumbledore, célèbre directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard avait de nombreux secrets. Au cours de ses longues années d'enseignement, il avait appris à connaître les moindres recoins du château. Certaines salles ne s'ouvraient qu'à sa demande et dans ces murs étaient dissimulés bien des vestiges d'une époque maintenant révolue. Mais il y avait une salle qu'il chérissait en particulier. Une salle directement reliée à son bureau, dans laquelle il conservait ses plus précieuses possessions.  
Albus ouvrit en sifflotant son stock de bonbons au citron, souriant avec bonne humeur lorsque plusieurs sucreries roulèrent dans sa direction. Il en ramassa une, puis deux, qu'il engloutit aussitôt.  
Le goût lui titilla les papilles et le déconcentra suffisamment de temps pour qu'il ne se rende pas tout de suite compte du mouvement qui régnait dans cette réserve particulière.  
Mais ses yeux pétillants se fixèrent bientôt sur ce phénomène peu commun et ses neurones se mirent aussitôt au travail.  
La première question qui lui vint à l'esprit ne concerna à vrai dire par l'hypothétique présence d'un intrus en ces lieux, mais plutôt la possibilité que ses bonbons au citron aient soudainement pris vie. Il en ramassa un et l'examina sous toutes les coutures avant de l'engloutir et de chasser cette hypothèse de son esprit. Cela le rassura sur le phénomène et il repartit aussitôt, manquant au passage une rencontre qui aurait pu s'avérer fort intéressante.

Salazar évoluait quant à lui dans un monde décidément bien désagréable. Il toussa, recrachait, pestait contre ces fichus bonbons qui se mettaient en travers de son passage. Il en avait assez de ce fichu futur aux règles décidément incompréhensible. Et qui avait décidé d'avoir des bonbons à la couleur si Gryffondoresque ? Il renifla dédaigneusement. Ses vêtements en étaient emplis. Il sentait les petits morceaux jaunes se glisser dans sa tunique, sous sa robe et même dans ses bottes. Il allait à son retour avoir une longue, très longue conversation avec ses collègues pour bannir l'usage de tels instruments de torture de Poudlard.  
Il attrapa avec soulagement son sous-vêtement…mais ce fut uniquement pour de nouveau manquer de s'étouffer avec un bonbon au citron lorsque l'étoffe de dentelle disparut à nouveau.

Assis devant son bureau, Albus Dumbledore suçait pensivement un autre bonbon au citron. Sa main droite serrait un parchemin jauni, sur lequel on pouvait lire en petits caractères le règlement de l'école. Le vrai. Celui d'origine. Et non cela qu'Albus avait lui-même soigneusement modifié, en prenant bien garde de dissimuler son méfait. Après tout, quelle personne saine d'esprit pouvait donc avoir décidé de bannir les bonbons au citron de l'école ?

* * *

Les aventures qui suivirent de notre renommé Maître des potions furent à vrai dire bien similaires à ses premières péripéties. Il ne compta plus le nombre de fois où il dût se battre contre élèves ou parfois même professeurs pour récupérer son bien. Il le réceptionna sous le Choipeau Magique, dans les dortoirs de presque toutes les maisons à des époques bien différentes et il dût même provoquer en duel un affreux professeur aux écœurants cheveux blonds. Ce dernier s'était approprié le sous-vêtement en dentelle et avait même envisagé de modifier les teintes émeraude pour obtenir un rouge plus Gryffondor. Salazar l'avait par chance stoppé à temps.  
Le plus dur avait notamment été de dissimuler soigneusement son identité, voir d'effacer la mémoire des cornichons décérébrés qu'il avait croisés au cours de ses mésaventures.

Car de mésaventures il s'agissait bien. Il se sentait courbaturé, épuisé, las de cette course sans fin.  
Sa belle robe vert émeraude avait à présent perdu toute sa brillance et ses cheveux étaient recouverts d'un mélange de substances plus exotiques les unes que les autres. Même ses traits aristocratiques avaient perdu de sa superbe et dans son regard planait l'ombre d'un agacement de plus en plus incontrôlable.  
Le Maître des Potions frissonna.  
Qui aurait pu croire que le futur serait aussi écœurant et déconcertant ?  
Il n'allait parvenir à garder son calme beaucoup plus longtemps.  
Et, alors qu'il était expulsé dans un nouveau décor, il ne put s'empêcher de songer que cette fois était la bonne. Il allait y arriver. Il allait parvenir à jeter le contre-sort avant que son trésor ne disparaisse de nouveau.

Il ne put se remotiver bien longtemps et étouffa peu après un cri de stupeur tandis qu'il s'étalait de tout son long sur un sol aux dalles usées.

-Par toutes les verrues de Merlin ! jura le sorcier.

Il en avait plus qu'assez de ces chutes à répétition. Il était un sorcier puissant, par Merlin ! Il ne pouvait se laisser malmener ainsi. Qu'en serait-il de sa réputation infaillible ? Cela ne pouvait plus durer !  
Il se redressa majestueusement, resserrant sa cape autour de lui dans une attitude qui se voulait menaçante.  
Malheureusement pour lui, le tissu avait perdu de sa clarté initiale et c'était avant tout l'image d'un individu à la saleté repoussante qu'il donnait en cet instant. Mais cela allait après tout avec le décor.

Il pesta intérieurement contre un certain Gryffondor tandis qu'il détaillait le sombre manoir dans lequel il avait atterri. Mais ce furent avant tout les yeux écarquillés de l'assemblé à laquelle il faisait face qui attirèrent son attention.

Il cligna des yeux en détaillant avec stupéfaction les masques qui recouvraient le visage des individus vêtus de longues robes noires, puis refoula un rire cynique. Leur costume était ridicule. Comment avaient-ils pu songer à associer une image aussi affreuse au riche tissu des robes qu'ils possédaient ? Tout cela manquait cruellement d'un sens inné de la mode. Mais peut-être les mœurs avaient-ils changé en plus de mille ans…

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Salazar éluda ces questions ridicules d'un bref mouvement de la main. Il n'avait dût que trop souvent répondre à ce type d'interrogation et en avait maintenant plus qu'assez.  
Ses yeux détaillaient le moindre recoin de l'immense hall, le moindre pilier, la moindre marche, la moindre dalle susceptible d'avoir été le réceptacle de son pagne adoré.

-QUI ETES-VOUS ? reprit l'individu d'un ton irrité.

Le Maître des potions soupira, puis dévisagea celui qui l'avait interpellé. Une expression de dégoût déforma un instant son visage tandis qu'il découvrait les traits tirés de l'individu. Tout dans l'apparence de cet homme était repoussant : sa peau d'une pâleur cadavérique, son crâne dépourvu de toute capillarité, ou même l'absence manifeste de terminaison nasale.  
Mais ce ne fut pas cet aspect hideux qui attisa la colère de Serpentard. L'ire qui se déchaîna ensuite fut avant tout provoquée par un élément bien particulier, à savoir le siège qu'occupait le mort-vivant. Ce dernier était installé dans un riche fauteuil en bois sculpté d'un symbole millénaire – symbole pour lequel dont Salazar ne cessait de se glorifier.

-Comment osez-vous… ?

Son insigne. Cet étranger à la laideur repoussante arborait fièrement son insigne, le blason de sa maison. Qui était-il ? Et comment avait-il pu s'approprier ce blason millénaire ?  
Et surtout, comment osait-il porter ce magnifique emblème avec une robe à la coupe si ignoble. Décidément, ces individus étaient incapables de se vêtir correctement.

Un sort envoyé dans sa direction interrompit ses réflexions, mais il le repoussa d'un geste agacé.

-Vous ne pouvez rien face à moi, déclara-t-il d'un ton grave. Alors cessez ceci !

Sa voix claqua, résonnant intensément dans la pièce.

-Je suis Lord Voldemort, vous ne pouvez… !  
-Votre nom ne m'importe que peu, le coupa Salazar. Je suis ici pour retrouver mon bien. Alors veuillez ne pas vous mettre en travers de ma route.

L'étranger au nom si ridicule manqua de s'étouffer de fureur, et le fondateur songea un instant qu'il était l'un des rares individus à avoir osé le contredire.

Lorsque ledit-Lord se releva, Serpentard se redressa à son tour. Cet adversaire était certes ridicule, mais cela ne lui donnait aucune indication particulière sur sa puissance. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de sa baguette, prêt à réagir au moindre sort lancé dans sa direction.

Il n'eut cependant pas à faire le moindre geste.

Le cri de Lord Voldemort se répercuta sur les murs de la pièce lorsqu'il trébucha sur les marches qui s'étalaient devant lui. Son corps atterrit sur le sol en un bruit sourd et ce fut une image désarticulée qu'il présenta alors, son cou tordu en un angle plus qu'équivoque.

Les événements qui suivirent furent très confus. Les individus vêtus de noirs se précipitèrent sur leur Lord en un brouhaha croissant, s'enquérant de la santé de ce dernier, puis gémissant de terreur en découvrant l'état à-demi conscient de leur Maître.

Mais Salazar ne s'intéressa pas à tout ceci.

Un mouvement de baguette lui permit de dénouer de délicat sous-vêtement qui s'était enroulé autour des pieds de Lord Voldemort. Et cette fois, ce fut en hâte qu'il jeta le contre-sort qui allait conclure cette quête, avant de disparaître dans une envolée de cape.

* * *

Salazar Serpentard ne sut à vrai dire jamais qu'il contribua, grâce au choc causé par cette rencontre, à la mort tragique du mage noir le plus redouté d'une époque bien sombre et bien lointaine. Son pagne dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre, ce fut avec un profond soupir de bien-être qu'il s'effondra au seuil de ses appartements.  
Sa quête s'était achevée dans un final maladroit, qui le laissait pour l'heure de marbre.  
Seul lui importait l'état plus ou moins sauf de son précieux vêtement.

Ses doigts caressèrent avec bonheur l'étoffe délicate.

Mais ce fut un jappement de protestation qui franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'un homme robuste le lui arracha des mains avant de s'enfuir dans les couloirs en émettant des rugissements hilares.

-Gryffondor ! Espèce de sale petit…Rend-moi ça tout de suite !

Rowena Serdaigle releva distraitement le regard du traité qu'elle étudiait lorsque deux individus la dépassèrent en courant dans les couloirs du château.  
Elle reconnut sans mal les robes émeraude et écarlates de ses deux collègues, et n'eut à leur encontre qu'un profond soupir. Les disputes entre ces deux hommes étaient si courantes qu'elle était maintenant habituée à être témoin de telles course-poursuite.  
Elle ne préférait pas savoir ce que Godric avait cette fois pu inventer, surtout si cela concernait encore un des sous-vêtements dont Salazar pensait garder secrètement l'existence.  
Elle secoua la tête.

Les hommes étaient décidément bien compliqués.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

En espérant que cela vous ait plu !


End file.
